Wild Wild Sunnydale
by angel3db
Summary: What if Buffy and the Scooby's lived in a different time. A time when the west was wild and cowboys and demons roamed the earth. Both the Slayer and the best gunslinger in the west, will she live through the toughest time of her life?
1. Chapter 1 The Fall Of A Glittering World

**Wild Wild Sunnydale**

What if Buffy and the Scooby's lived in a different time. A time when the west was wild and cowboys and demons roamed the earth. Both the Slayer and the best gunslinger in the west, will she live through the toughest time of her life?

Chapter 1

The Fall Of A Glittering World

Unmapped Area of California

Night

1891

Fires burned as panicked indian villagers fled in every direction, their belongings and various animals in tow. Even explosions could be heard not too far out in the distance. It was the beginning of the aftermath of what the vampiress To and her demons were doing to the small village. But little did the people know but their saviour was nearby, fighting the good fight.

Panting heavily from the exertion of killing off a dozen vampires Naayee Neizghani, a native american Slayer, stood woozily in front of her nemesis, the ash from her former assailants bellowing around her. She was bleeding from a dozen cuts she recieved from battling, but her determination to avenge the death of her Watcher drove her on. Walking towards the demoness out in the open, she snarled as she saw To sitting on the ground caressing the hair of a terrified small child.

To was a beautiful indian vampiress with long dark hair, brown eyes, and was wearing an all black, almost satin materialed chinese outfit.

"This ends tonight, vampire!" Naayee growled as she unsheathed her blessed sword from her back and held the tip of it down to the ground.

"There you go little one." To replied with a lick of her lips. "You're always trying to ruin my fun."

"Let the child go. This...this is between you and me."

"But we always have someone in between us." To said as she snapped the child's neck like a graham cracker, before standing to her feet. "Just like your, Watcher."

Enraged at hearing her Watcher mentioned, Naayee kicked To back and whipped her sword at her head. Using her vampiric speed, To ducked but not quite quick enough as the blade split the skin over her left eyebrow, making blood run down her face. Touching the wound with a free hand, she dodged another blow from the Slayer's sword.

"So you're finally going in for the kill?" To asked as she vamped out. "Well allow me the courtesy of doing the same."

The Slayer charged her, sword twirling through the air in a deadly blur. To dodged every swing and viciously backhanded the girl, breaking her grip on the sword. With a growl of her own Naayee went hand-to-hand with To, landing several kicks and punches to her head, serving only to further enrage the vampiress. To beat her back but she began to lose ground again.

Pressing the advantage the Slayer backed her up against a tree and pinned her there, her foot to her throat. She then raised a stake, poised to strike the killing blow, when an explosion outside blasted near them, the concussion breaking her hold on the vampire. Taking the opening To got on the offensive, knocking the stake from her hand. As the Slayer bent to retrieve it, To seized her arm and wrenched it up behind her back.

"Now this ends!" To growled as she leaned down to bite into Naayee's neck.

"Yes it does." the Slayer replied, as she head butted the vampiress, crushing her nose and sending blood into her eyes. As she leaned down again to retrieve her stake, To knee'd her in the face and caught off guard To was able to pick up a fallen dagger and stab Naayee in the chest.

Eyes going blurry, Naayee was barely able to send out a side kick that knocked To into a tree, which she fell unconcious under. Wobbling unsteadily on her feet, her vision cleared a bit and she was able to make it over to her horse. Slowly mounting it, Naayee's hat fell off as she spurred her horse and took off into the night.

Getting far enough away from the villian, just as she pulled the dagger out of her chest blood issued out of her mouth and her wound. Not being able to face the pain any longer, just as her horse slowed she fell from it and onto the dusty ground in a roll.

Barely hanging onto life she looked off into the distance, a moan of words on her dying lips.

"Great Father...I...I die this night not fulfilling my promise to slay the demon To." she managed to get out as her eyes widened in pain. "But I beg of you not to let my soul pass...until she's gon..."

Not being able to finish what she had to say, she stared off into the nothingness of the night sky.

Terror Texas

"Aahhh...!" a little eleven year old girl with dirty blonde hair, yelled as she came out of her nightmare. As if to emphasize it, thunder boomed outside of the old shack house as the wind howled demonically.

Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, she stood out of her bed trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. That had been the third nightmare she had, had like that in a week and it made her nervous. Not only that but she also felt funny, like a new power was flowing through her body.

Wanting to get some water from the kitchen, she opened the door to her small room, she walked out and heard a gargled sound coming from further down the hallway. As her ears perked up, she found that the noise was coming from her mother Joyce's bedroom.

"Momma." she said as the gargling stopped, only to be replaced by a growling sound. Scared but curious, she slowly inched down the hallway until she got to the door. With a trembling hand, she turned the knob and screamed at all of the blood and gore that she saw on the other side.

Tears flowing from her face, she ran from the house and headed out into the dark and stormy night. Not watching where she was going, she ran into something and screamed. Looking up from the veil of rain and tears she saw the flash of a golden star badge and immediately launched herself into the arms of the sheriff.

"Now, Buffy what on earth are you doin' outside this late?" Sheriff Giles asked, as he held the girl close to him, to keep her from getting more drenched by the rain. The poor thing was wearing nothing more then a large shirt.

"Mr...Giles...my...my momma...my momma." was all Buffy could say as she pointed back to her house.

"What about her sweet heart?" he asked as she buried her head into his chest and cried. Feeling that something was dreadfully wrong, Giles stood up, draped his leather cowboy jacket around her shoulders and cocked his shotgun. "Stay here and I'll be right back." he said as he slowly walked into the house.

Sniffing the air, the foul stench of blood and rotted meat hit his nose. With a prayer on his lips he slowly walked down the hallway of the house.

"Miss Summers are you alright? Buffy's scared half to death and..."

He stopped talking as a hulking black furry beast jumped out of Joyce's bedroom door and charged at him.

"A werewolf. Bloody marvelous." he muttered in disgust as he lifted up his shotgun. This was the second murder by them, this week.

Before the werewolf could complete his charge, Giles fired off a silver round'd shot, the force of which ripped off half of it's head. As the creature fell to the floor dead, Giles walked into the room and nearly passed out at the sight of Joyce laying on the floor, ripped to pieces.

After a moment of collecting himself, he walked back outside, put his gun down on the porch and got down on one knee. After only a few seconds Buffy ran up to him with tears stinging her eyes.

"Buffy, I gotta tell you somethin' now. It's somethin' you don't wanna hear." he said wiping away at her tears. "But first you gotta promise me that you're gonna be a big girl."

"I...I promise." came her little voice, as she trembled a bit.

"Your mother is...gone Buffy."

"No..." she broke down again as she leaned into his embrace, fresh new tears falling.

"Shhh...let it out, luv." Giles said as he started to pat her on the back. "You're gonna come live with me until I can figure out what to do with you. Shhh...cry tonight now, but tomorrow I want you to be my big girl."

Two Days Later

Sweat pouring down his brow, a man walked through the desert like area of California with a pick axe and a shovel slung over his shoulder. He had originally came to California to dig for gold, but he had ran into some demons that threated to eat him alive.

Forever the polititian, like his father before him was, he managed to weasel out of it by telling them that he would build them a town for them to feed off of, as long as he lived. Wanting that to be forever, they gave him the gift of immortality and told him of a day when he would ascend into a true demon. The only problem was he had to find where the hellmouth was.

Walking past a grouping of trees, he saw someone in the distance laying on the ground. Running up to the body, he looked down sadly as he saw the freshly decaying young indian girl.

"Poor thing." he said as he reached down and closed her eyes.

Feeling genuinely sorry for her, he took his shovel and started to dig a grave for her. Not knowing her name, he mentally called her Sunny. As he finished burying her, he was about to walk off, until he nearly tripped on something. Curious as to what it was he took his shovel and started to uncover a large circular seal with what looked to be a goat on it. With a smile at part of his mission complete, he looked down at the Seal of Danthazar.

"Well, Gosh." Richard Wilkins said to himself, as he put his hand on his hip. "What am I going to call this place?" as he said that he looked back at the native american girls grave and a thought hit him. He was going to call it Sunnydale.

A/N There will be a time skip in the next chapter and you'll see a slightly older Buffy and possibly some of her other friends from Sunnydale.


	2. Chapter 2 Prelude Of The Slayer

A/N The hard drive on my old computer died and I didn't save any of my stories. I still plan to continue on with them, but they'll end up more different then I originally planned. With that said I decided to keep Buffy young for a little while longer. I had a few more ideas.

Chapter 2

Prelude Of The Slayer

Waking up from her fit of nightmares, Buffy felt a pair of warm hands around her waist. With a smile on her face, she squeezed whomever was holding her.

"Good lord." she heard someone muffle out. Opening her eyes, her heart sank as she saw...

"Mr. Giles?" she asked tentatively. She then realized that finally the demons in her dreams had come for her and the harsh reality of what happened to her mother the night before, hit home. She was all alone in the world now.

"Please dear...just call me, Giles." the englishman said with a wince in his voice. The little girl had grabbed him so hard, that she had hurt his ribs.

"Mr...Giles what's going on?" she asked as she finally looked around the room. She was sitting in what looked to be a library, with tons of books everywhere. But what was most strange was that she was sitting in his lap, on a big arm chair.

"My intention was to give you my bed last night, but you were an utter mess." Giles replied as he stared at her evenly. "You wouldn't stop crying and you wouldn't let me go, so I was just going to try to rock you to sleep, but I guess I must've went to sleep myself."

"Where's...where's my ma?" she asked as he lowered his head, so he couldn't meet her gaze.

"Buffy...Buffy did your mother tell you about any other relatives that you might have?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He knew that Buffy needed confirmation about her mother's death, but he couldn't for the life of him, bring himself to tell her.

"N...no."

"I asked around about your father, is it true that he died of the fever a few years ago?"

Taking her tears, to mean yes, he pulled her closer to himself with the general thought of what was he going to do next.

"You'll stay here with me indefinitely then." he said as he sat her down on the floor and stood up. "Now come on, I'll fix you some lunch."

As he took her into the kitchen, they both saw a plume of smoke coming from the old wood stove, along with a little very petite girl, a few years older then Buffy, with long brown hair running frantically around it.

"Oh Winnie." Giles said with a sigh as he ran over to control the situation. Going into the cupboard, he grabbed some salt and threw it over the flames. "Winnie how many times have I told you never to try to cook without my supervision?"

"I...I was just trying to be nice for the new girl." Winnie replied as she looked over at Buffy, then down to her feet. Letting go of his anger Giles managed a smile.

"Buffy this is my niece Winifred Burkle and Winnie this is Buffy Summers." he properly introduced the two. "Buffy'll be staying with us, Winnie. Would you mind showing her around, while I clean up and prepare us a meal."

Not saying a word, Winnie happily grabbed Buffy's hand and ran with her out the back door. Shaking his head with a small smile, Giles went about his work.

* * *

Buffy slowly ran her hand down the face of a black pony. Her mother had always promised to give her one but now... closing her eyes she let the memory of her mother fade away. 

"You alright, Buffy?" Winnie asked as she saw the sad look, on her new friends face. She had tried to talk to Buffy last night, but the poor girl was so out of it and crying, that she didn't seem to notice her. Her uncle could only hold the new girl into his arms until she finally fell asleep.

"Ye...yeah...Winnie I'm fine." Buffy replied even as she wiped a tear from her eye. She was even more surprised however, as Winifred wrapped a slender arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"There ain't no reason to cry, Buffy." Winnie whispered into Buffy's hair. "I'll watch after you. You'll see...we'll be like sisters. But there's one thing though."

"What's that?" Buffy muffled into her shoulder.

"Call me Fred. I always hated the name, Winnie but my uncle likes it."

After Buffy finished crying the two talked as Fred showed her around Giles' home and his land. Buffy learned that Fred's mother had died giving birth to her and that her father was killed by a gang of outlaws years later. Finally tracking down a relative in Giles, he had come to Texas to get his niece. Before they could go back to England, he had found his brothers killers and had dealt with them. Seeing that Terror Texas no longer had a lawman, Giles stayed and in the memory of his brother, became the towns sheriff.

"Now come on." Fred said with a smile as she grabbed Buffy's hand. "Let's see what our uncle cooked up."

As the two girls went inside and ate their lunch, they spent the rest of the day playing and doing chores. When night fell Fred led the way down the dark and spooky hallway, with a lantern held by her small little hands. Opening the door to her room, Buffy waited until the light fully illuminated the room, before she poked her head inside. And just like in Giles' den there were tons of books spread all about the room, along with a tiny bed and a dresser in the corner. If Buffy could say anything about the people she was now going to be living with was that they loved their book learnin'.

"You can put on one of my gowns to sleep in, until our uncle comes back with yer clothes." Fred said as she walked past her and into her room.

"So is that where Giles is?" Buffy asked. "Is he at my house?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," Fred said while putting the lantern on the dresser and rummaging through it. Pulling out a white evening gown she handed it to her. "He'll be back soon."

The gown was a tight fit, but Buffy still managed to put it on. Looking back, she saw that Fred was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her in a peculiar fashion.

"I'm sorry but we're gonna have to share a bed for tonight."

"That's alright." Buffy replied as she sat on the bed next to her. Feeling Fred's eyes on her Buffy looked over and saw the slightly older girl still staring at her. "What?"

"Do you promise not to tell uncle Giles if I show you something?" Fred asked, suddenly turning serious.

"I...I..."

"Promise!"

"I promise." Buffy said quietly as Fred beamed at her with a look on her face that Buffy couldn't identify. But years later she would and she would recognize the look as someone who was purely insane.

As her new friend jumped off the bed and went over to a bookshelf, she picked up an old tome and brought it over to her. Opening it, some hand drawn pictures fell onto her lap. Looking at it curiously, she saw a crude image of a woman with cowboy clothes, fighting off a group of what looked to be demons, with a shotgun strapped to her back and a six shooter. Chancing a glance at the book she saw a huge squid looking thing, standing on a podium over an army of demons. Before she could look closer or try to turn the page, Fred swiftly closed the book.

"When you get older you're gonna be somebody important." Fred was saying as Buffy looked back up at her. "Well I wanna be somebody important too. I wanna be a goddess. Will you help me?"

Buffy couldn't help but smile at that. Finally someone in her life thought that she was important. Nodding her head Fred squealed in delight before giving her a quick hug, grabbing all of the pictures and placing the book back on the bookshelf. Walking back to the bed, she found Buffy already fast asleep. Blowing out the candle of the lantern, she layed in bed beside her and draped her arm around her protectively. Soon both of their lives would change drastically.

Smiling from ear to ear a shadow of something dark and evil turned and walked away from the house. It had been watching them all night and smiled at the children's progress. Because of them, soon it would get to fulfill it's dream as well.

Summers' Residence

Sametime

"We've arrived." Giles announced as he and his companions stopped outside of Buffy's home. One man was short and around his age, while the other one was tall and looked barely out of his teens.

"I'll prepare the torches to burn the house down." the younger one said nervously, as he looked up to the spooky looking house.

"Not yet. I must retrieve some of Buffy's things." Giles replied as he got off of the wagon. "Besides we must wait until, Father Caleb arrives to cleanse this land, before burning down this house."

"Father Caleb?" the shorter man asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Mr. Holtz I've asked for him to come." Giles replied giving him a look. "What seems to be your quarrel with the man anyway? He's been nothing but respectible since, I've known him."

"Besides him being a heathen and a sadist...nothing." Holtz replied in irritation.

"What are we going to do with, Mrs. Summers body?" the younger man asked as he took off his hat and sat down on the porch. "Are we going to give her a proper burial or burn her body?"

As he asked the question they both heard a strange scratching noise followed by a loud howl. Quickly jumping to his feet, the young man adjusted his glasses and watched as a giant fuzzy animal tore through the front door and watched him with glowing white eyes. Letting out a girlish scream as the werewolf sniffed the air, it smelled his fear and opened and closed it's drooling muzzle. Tearing the rest of the door down, it jumped out and tried to pounce on him only for a barrage of silver bullets to rip through it's body followed by the loud retorts of a rifle. As it layed there in a bloody heap, Giles walked up to it and shot one final bullet through it's skull ending its life.

"Sweet merciful Jesus." Holtz whispered as he lowered his rifle.

"What in God's name is that?"

"That young Mr. Wyndam-Pryce was Mrs. Summers." Giles answered as he reholstered his revolver. Breathing heavily he slowly walked into the house and threw some of Buffy's clothes in a napsack and walked out to see a silhouette of someone emerging from the shadows of the night. Putting his hand on his revolver he relaxed when he saw that it was just the preacher.

"Mr. Giles." Caleb greeted as he got off of his horse.

"Father." Giles replied back.

"I heard some shootin' a few moments ago. Is everything..." Caleb stopped talking as he looked to the ground and saw the dead body of a werewolf.

"I can explain." Giles spoke quickly. "That's..."

"A werewolf." Caleb finished for him. "And a very rare lookin' one."

"How did you...Who are you really?"

"I am who I am." the preacher replied with a cat like smirk. Seeing that Giles and Holtz seemed agitated by his answer he elaborated a little. "Let's just say that, I'm a Watcher. Someone sent here to look after things." as he was saying that the werewolves body started to crack and shrink until it turned into the dead and very naked form of Joyce Summers. "Now I wreckin' we should bury her, because we have alot to talk about."

The Next Day

Buffy's ear twitched as she heard the sound of something crackling. She then awoke to the smell of bacon and something else cooking. Sitting up in bed, as the light from the tiny window in the room shone on her face, she looked around and saw that Fred was gone. Stepping out of bed, her feet touched the cold floor, and she jumped up a bit. Adjusting to the cold, she walked out of the room and into the dark hallway where she heard Giles and Fred talking.

"You can't let him take her from me!" she heard Fred yelling to Giles. "You can't...she's my new sister."

"Winnie it's not entirely my decision if Buffy stays or goes." Giles was saying, causing Buffy to stiffen a little as she heard her name. "After talking to Father Caleb, he might be better suited to take care of her. Especially since he believes that she is what's called a Slayer."

Not really caring what a Slayer was, Buffy walked into the kitchen and looked up at Giles, hurt.

"You...you don't want me?" she asked, tears stinging her eyes. Raising her little hand she pointed at him and snarled. "Well I don't want to be here either!" she screamed as she turned around and ran out of the front door.

"Buffy! Buffy!" Giles yelled after her, as he ran for the door. Not seeing it coming, someone hit him with a butt of a shotgun, knocking him out cold.

Groggily coming too, Giles looked around and saw that he was outside and being held down on his knees. As his eyes came into focus and his head stopped spinning from the throbbing pain, he saw that he was being held down by two big brutes while a short man, with a weasely look, stood in front of him stroking his crying neice's hair. As he looked at the man closer, he could have sworn that he had met him before.

"It's about time you woke up." the man said as he spat on the ground. "I thought you were gonna sleep the whole damn day."

"Who are you?" Giles asked, causing the man and his men to chuckle.

"You hear that boys?" he asked. "He don't remember me. Well let me reintroduce myself." he said punching Giles hard on the point of his jaw, drawing blood. "Names Richard Snyder, but people around these parts call me..."

"The Principal." Giles finished for him tiredly, as he spat out a gob of blood.

"Well looky here. He has heard of me." Snyder went on.

"What...what do you want?"

"What do I want?" Snyder fake pondered as he started to pace, never going to far so the girl couldn't run. "Love, family, a place on this green earth I can call my own - but you know what? I ain't never gonna have any of those things because of what you did to me."

"You bloody git what did I..." Giles stopped talking as his mind went back to years past. His first year of being sheriff he had stopped 'The Principal' and his men from robbing a bank, but he was ambushed from behind and his gun went off, blowing off what Snyder had in his lower region.

"So you remember." Snyder stated, seeing a look in Giles' eye. "String him up boys and this little wench." he said in an after thought as he pushed Fred forward and produced a rope. "We're hanging the Sheriff and his little deputy."

* * *

Buffy ran and ran until her little legs gave out. Falling onto her knees she looked around and saw that she was in a desert like area. Not caring she curled up into a ball, in the sand and started to let the first of her tears fall. She had thought that she had a new home, but now she knew that she wasn't wanted. 

"Why are you crying little one?" a sweet voice suddenly asked. Head snapping up, Buffy saw an teenage native american girl, wearing some cowboy clothes, sitting in the sand and drawing something in it.

"Wha..."

"I didn't mean to scare you." the girl said with a friendly smile. "Now why are you crying? Is it because of your mother?" with wide eyes Buffy could only look up at the girl wondering how she knew about that.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked as the girl started to draw shapes in the sand.

"Great spirit, this little one needs your guidance." the girl said ignoring Buffy's question. As if hearing something, Buffy couldn't hear, the girl suddenly drew an arrow that pointed back to where Buffy just ran from. "You must go back there Buffy. The spirits say you have a destiny."

"Who are you?"

"Who and what I was is not important." the girl replied as she pointed at Buffy's heart. "But who and what you are is. You must go back to your family now. They need you."

"No they don't." Buffy replied sadly, as she bowed her head. "Nobody wants me."

"In your heart you know that isn't true." the girl said. "Now go. Your new family is in danger." looking up Buffy was wierded out as she saw that the older girl was gone. A little scared she turned and started to run the way she had came only to trip over something. Picking it up out of the sand she saw that it was something wrapped up in cloth. Not having time to see what it was she ran back towards Giles' house.

"Great Father, I can see in her that she will right the wrongs of this world." the spirit once known as Naayee Neizghani said as she stepped out of the shadows, before disappearing again.

Not having to run that far Buffy stopped over a small hillside and looked down at Giles' house. Only to find two men holding Giles, putting a noose around his neck, and another short man holding Fred in a vice like grip. Not knowing what to do, the thing wrapped up in cloth suddenly fell out and onto the ground. It was a nickel-plated .38 Colt Lightning revolver. Even though she didn't know what make or model the gun was, she still knew that it was a powerful weapon. Looking back down at her new family and then at the gun her decision was made.

* * *

"There, you see little girl this is what's gonna happen to you." Snyder said as his men tied Giles' hands together with some rope, got him up on a horse, and put a noose around his neck. "So any famous last words?" he asked of Giles. 

Looking down at his neice, a single tear rolled down his eye. There was so much he wanted to tell her. To teach her. "I..."

"Really don't care!" Snyder yelled out happily as he slapped the horse. Bucking up, the horse sped away, making Giles fly off the back of it. But before he could fully come down, so his weight could make his neck snap, a gun shot sounded out echoing through the valley and cutting through the rope, setting Giles free. Looking around Snyder pulled out his revolver.

"Boss, I can't see where they shootin' from!" one of his goons yelled into his ear.

"Shut up you idiot!" Snyder yelled back to him, covering his ears. 'Why don't I just end this.' he thought to himself as he pointed his gun at Giles and pulled back the hammer. And that proved to be his mistake as whoever was shooting at them suddenly shot through his hand, putting a quarter sized hole in it. "Damnit!!!!" he yelled out as he dropped his gun and held at his bleeding hand.

"Boss what do you wanna do now?" the other, bigger man asked, as his comrade shot aimlessly into the woody brush.

"What the hell do you think." Snyder yelped in pain. "We're gettin' the hell out of here. I'll be back for you later." he gave Giles a final warning as he and his men fled on horse back.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked as she wiped away her tears and concentrated on untying her uncle's bonds.

"Couldn't be better." Giles mumbled sarcastically, as a trickle of blood from a gash in his forehead started to leak into his eye. Pushing through the pain, he stood to his feet once she untied him. "Whomever you are please come out." Giles spoke up to the person who had saved his life. Not having to wait long to see who it was, Buffy ran from behind a bush, gun in hand. "Buffy?" he asked in awe as she ran into his waiting arms.

"I thought that you were gonna die...I..."

"It's alright." Giles tried to comfort her.

"Are you still gonna make me go away?" she asked, with innocent eyes as she looked up at him.

"No...Buffy I said it was never my decision to make you go or not. It was always your decision to make."

"So she can stay?" Fred asked, her previous fear of what just happened, gone.

"Yes." Giles said as the two girls squealed in delight. "Now Buffy, get dressed. We must ride into town and gather my deputies to tell them what has happened." he said as the two girls started to run off. "Buffy."

"Yes sir?" she asked, turning around.

"Who taught you how to shoot a weapon like that?" he asked as he took said weapon from her. "Was it your mother?"

"I don't know. I guess it was my uncle." she answered him with a shrug. "I watched him do it all the time when I was little."

"Your uncle? Hmmm what was his name?"

"It was John Holliday, but for some reason everybody called him, Doc." with that she turned around and followed up behind Fred.

Shocked at that revelation, he picked up his gun and served guard until his girls came back outside. Once they did, Fred bandaged him up, before he and Buffy mounted his horse, Fred having her own pony, as they rode off onto the country side headed for town.

A/N To Knight Wulf yes the reference to Buffy being the best gunslinger in the west is about Buffy. Also there will be a time skip in the next chapter.


End file.
